Promise
by BlueViolet7
Summary: May starts to doubt her relationship with Drew. Too many girls like him and that really bothers her, she's starting to have thoughts about Drew liking those girls back and leaving her for one of them. Will Drew find a way to prove to her that she's the one he wants? R&R! Happy Birthday Sandra ! :D


_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANDRA!**_

"Another day at school," sighed May. She really didn't like being in school. To her, school was just a waste of time, she'd rather be home schooled. Her boyfriend, Drew, is apparently one of the school's 'most hottest guys'. Although, she couldn't say that it wasn't true, she thought that Drew was just so handsome. And she felt so lucky to be with him in a relationship. But the problem was, almost **every **single girl in the school flirts with him; even if they know that he already has a girlfriend, and that's May. And everyone knows that she tends to get jealous quite easily, even she admits it. Those flirtatious girls even know that, they still do it because they know that it'll make May jealous.

When she was dating Ash -who is now just one of her closet friends- she broke up with him a few times because he wasn't telling the girls who were flirting with him to back off and that really bothered her. Sure she can be sometimes possessive when it comes to relationships- but she just doesn't want the guys to secretly date girls behind her back. May experienced that when she was dating Gary; she was being really careless and she believed that she and Gary were perfect for each other, until that day... that horrific day when she had found out that he had been secretly dating Misty. That made her feel like her heart was ripped out of her chest and was broken into two. She knew that there were girls out there who were better than her, like Dawn- one of the school's most 'hottest girls'. "I wonder what kind of torture awaits me today..." she muttered to herself.

Everyday, she tries to ignore the fact that those girls are thinking of kissing Drew. It really bothers her, but at least she tries not to show it; and luckily it's working. May heard voices behind her and she turned around, only to see her boyfriend with girls surrounding him. "Oh hey May," says Drew. May tries smiles at him and look like she doesn't see those girls with him. Right now, she was furious; she just wanted to rip those girl's heads off- but she knew that it's not nice to rip people's head off, everyone knows that. Drew tells those girls that he'll talk to him later, so they just left like Drew said.

"So, how was you weekend?" she asked, trying to act casual. _It's just the morning and they already go ahead and flirt with him?! What are those girls thinking?!_ May thought to herself. Drew shrugged and grabbed May's hand; intertwining their fingers. May smiled cutely at Drew as he held her hand.

"It was... okay I guess. I had to go to my sister's birthday party, she just turned 18 today." he replied with a smile. "Speaking of her birthday party... you want to come over after school today? I got some leftover cake from yesterday," May's face lit up with joy, she nodded with excitement. Drew knew her fond of food, he kissed her on the cheek. "Knew you'd say yes." he said.

"Remind me to say Happy Birthday to Solidad later, okay?" she said. Drew chuckled and replied an 'okay' to her. A weird and awkward silence came up between them, May didn't really know what to say nor what to do since she was still upset with the fact that those girls were flirting with him. "...I see that you're still attracting a lot of people as usual. Any new compliments, questions or anything?" she asked, trying her best not to sound angry.

"Same old, same old. Some girls were just asking me out, some where calling me hot, some where saying that we should break up and I should get together with them." answered Drew. May was practically boiling with anger, _How dare they tell him that right in front of his face!? Those girls should just lay off and move on, jeez! _Drew noticed May's sudden change of expression, he could easily see the anger and hate in her eyes. He had forgotten that May gets jealous easily. And well, he takes that back, he regrets saying that. Drew tries to think of a way to make a joke that wouldn't make May explode with anger, but make her happy.

"You jelly?" he says in a playful tone.

May raises an eyebrow at him. Drew was wearing a goofy grin, only making May shake her head and chuckle. "No, I'm nutella!" she exclaims happily, the two share laugh together. **(A/N: Oh gosh, that's really corny in my opinion. xD) **May playfully punches Drew on the arm and he mumbles an 'ow', May apologizes to him by smashing her lips against his. Drew kissed her back and held her hand tighter in the process. When the two of them broke apart, Drew looks at her in the eyes.

"You do know that I will love _you_, not them, right?" said Drew. May looks back at him and shrugs, making Drew frown. _She should know that already._ thought Drew. _I love her and only her. Those girls are nothing but a bunch of stupid fangirls. _

"Of course I do know that, Drew. But sometimes... it's just really hard for me to believe that," she replied in a sad tone. Truly, she was tired of having to watch her boyfriend get mobbed by fangirls who really want to be with him. _If Drew doesn't want me, then he should just say so. I'm tired of having to watch him with those girls. If he loves someone else, then he should just tell me and get this relationship over with so I don't have to get my heart broken **again**, _thought May.

"May, I'm in love with you, not them. You're my whole entire world, those girls are nothing but a nuisance. You know how some of them are, they get what they want. If I tell them to lay off and leave me alone, they'll do something to you or even to the both of us. And I don't want that to happen," he said as rubs circles on May's hand with his thumb in a reassuring way.

"If they did to something to me, I could care less about that." muttered May, looking away from Drew, who only sighs.

"But I'll care if something happened to you," said Drew. With his free hand, he gently put his fingers on May's chin, making her look at him. She met his handsome emerald eyes, her sapphire eyes looked at him, waiting for him to say something. "I love you, okay? There is absolutely **nothing** to worry about. How many times do I have to keep on telling you this, May? Don't ever think that I don't love you, because I swear to God that I do love you. I love you with all of my heart and soul." he said lovingly. May smiled at him, her eyes were filled with happiness, no hate or anger. She giggled cutely at Drew's words.

"Alright then," May happily said. She gave Drew another kiss, which he happily returned.

"And you know what would tell you that I really do mean it?" said Drew. May who was still smiling, shook her head. Drew put his hand in his pocket, looking for something. A few seconds later, he removed his hand from his hand from his pocket, but now he was holding something in his hands. He brought May's hand up, he slid something on her finger- a ring. May stares at it in shock, she didn't know what the ring meant. It was a beautiful silver ring that had a small and cute diamond heart on the center. Her first thoughts that it was an engagement ring, she was going to ask Drew what was the ring for but then it seemed that he had read her mind, he answered her mental question even if she didn't really ask him because from the look of her expression... he knew what she was thinking about, "This is a promise ring. This will let you know that I will always love you and only you." he said while wearing a loving smile.

May stood there, not saying anything. She stared at the ring in awe, she really couldn't believe what was happening. She slowly looked back at Drew-who was still smiling- and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. She gives him a sweet and tender kiss on the lips which he returns with no doubt. There were people around them saying "aw..." to them.

Drew's fan girls were glaring at May, they didn't like the fact that Drew will never be theirs one day. But really, they couldn't blame her since it was Drew who gave her the promise ring. When the adorable young couple parted, they leaned their foreheads against one another's and looked at each other in the eyes. Both of their eyes glimmered with love.

Their moment was rudely interrupted by the sound of the bell. Everyone else went inside the school, leaving May and Drew alone. The two of them were so lost in their moment that they had forgotten that they were at school. In fact, Drew really didn't like school either. "Hey May?"

"Yes, Drew?"

"You want to skip school today? You know... I could ask Solidad to give the school a call and tell them that we're not coming to school today, you know... so we could have some alone time." Drew was blushing while he was saying this, making May giggle at him. She thought that he looked really cute when he blushed. "I-If you w-want to that is..."

"Drew, I'd do anything to miss school. And if it means that I could be with you instead...? I think I'd just shut up and run," grinned May. She was excited to spend some time alone with Drew. He grinned back and May removes her arms from his neck and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers. May's fingers perfectly fit the spaces between Drew's fingers. If she wasn't holding his hand, for Drew it would always seem like something was missing... but when she does hold his hand, he feels complete.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go before they start looking for us!" said Drew. May laughed and Drew smiled lovingly, he loved her laugh. The two of them felt happy, _really_ happy.

"Oh, and Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." she said happily.

He chuckled. "I love you too, May Maple."

"I love you more," grinned May.

"I don't want to have this argument," chuckled Drew. May kissed him on the cheek.

"You just don't want to lose," she said teasingly. Drew shrugged and brought her close to him.

"Yes and no," he said. May tilted her head in confusion, "Because I'd rather do this than argue like that." he bent over to kiss May, his lips touched hers and they kissed passionately. With lots of love, love _and_ love.

**EUREKA! VOILA! IT IS FINISHED! SANDRA I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE! XO Reasons why this is late: 1. I have a really busy schedule. 2. I have to carry two backpacks to school now. -.-" Yeah... I got lots of homework, LOLZ. 3. Oh gosh, I really had trouble writing a Pokemon fanfic... o.o" I really don't know how to write a Pokemon fanfiction like I did before because I've been TOO caught up with the Darkest Powers trilogy and yeah... I'm really sorry!**

Anyways... I hope you had a great day, Happy belated birthday! :D I wanted to make a fanfic for you because you're like... 11 I think? 11 or 10- I dunno. xD You're a fantastic writer for your age, heck I couldn't write like that when I was 10. (I don't think I even knew English when I was 10.. or that was when I was 9... Okay I don't think I need to tell you guys that. xD) The point is... you're really awesome. I'm sure you'll be an even more amazing writer sooner or later- but right now, I think you're already amazing enough. :) Hugs and kisses! ;D xoxo 3 PS. Good luck to everything by the way!

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! R&R MY WONDERFUL READERS~! 3 LUV U ALL! ^-^ **


End file.
